


Unexpected Consequences

by Jara2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jara2/pseuds/Jara2
Summary: After the events of Civil War, Tony is broken and alone. Someone takes an advantage of that and Tony now has to find a way out of a situation that could potentially destroy everything he worked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I got a bit inspired and started writing, or better, translating an older work of mine. It is not finished and I have only a vague idea where to take this so just tell me what you think. This will get more "mature" with following chapters so this is a warning. I always thought nobody really cared much about Tony´s mental health after the events of Civil War so this is set after it. I tried to stick to the official timeline, so there won´t be any other Avenger, as this will be really primarily Tony´s struggle and his way back to the light. Maybe with some help of other characters. Yet, I still think this is a slight AU as I made the situation up. Naturally. Apologies for errors, the story will be beta read later, I only wanted to know if someone is interested and if I should continue.

Tony´s reflection in the mirror was grim. How did he get here? He felt only an anxiety and fear, yet he tried to value the little privacy he had these few seconds before Jason wakes up. _Oh, God._ How did that happen? Pepper barely talked to him – she knew he did it before so it was nothing new to her. Also, they broke up and he convinced her to stay away. 

Rhodey spent most of his time at Avengers HQ, and even after he commented on Tony moving by himself to an apartment in New York, he didn´t really check on Tony after that. Tony had a perfect explanation. Just like for everything else…..his bruises, his mood swings, his absences at important meetings. Vision never really cared enough for him to be concerned at all – he spent most of his time with Wanda on the other side of the world. Tony had to laugh, very bitterly. Vision was the only person who could help him right now, yet the guy was not interested in Avengers after the events of Civil War and hasn´t shown for weeks. Maybe FRIDAY could….

„Tony! Tony! What are you doing there? Come out! Now!“ _God_ ….Tony gasped. He DID lock the door. Jason was strong enough to break it down, yet he chose not to. Probably waited for Tony to do it, only so he could punish him for doing so.

„I am sorry, Jason, I ….am sorry.“

He unlocked the door, and immediately backed away….Jason´s angry, yet still very beautiful face appeared. Now Tony knew what was coming….

„What was the deal, Tony?“ Jason went slowly after Tony, who kept going back to the bathroom, only hitting the shower door after a few seconds. Jason ´s smile turned into an evil grimace.

„So? Now you broke two rules. What are they? TELL ME?“ Tony jumped up a little when Jason shouted. He felt very small and weak because Jason, with his super strenght, and height, could do basically anything to him. And he often did.

„Never…..never lock the door, never go to the bathroom before you and….and always….“

He couldn´t finish….it was still new and fresh for him, and even though he was scared to death, there was a pride and defiance in him that prevented taking the last leap and accept it. No, he was still Tony Stark. He was not Iron Man anymore, Jason took care of that but he still was damn Tony Stark and it meant something. To him anyway. But….Jason grabbed him and started, very lighly, choking him. He was always careful, not to leave visible bruises, but he was obviously very angry right now because Tony literally felt how his neck was going red under Jason´s hands.

„Well? What is your first duty in the morning Tony?“ with gasping for air, Tony felt tears forming in his eyes. From the lack of air but also from a shame and humilitation.

„…..to….to….ask, if you need your morning services.“ Jason let go and started to laugh.

„Is it how you chose to call that? How cute. You are very lucky that I know how important this meeting is. It is one of those three meetings a year where you have to be. Otherwise nobody gives a shit if you are there. And you are lucky I am not really feeling it now…however, I wouldn´t mind a nice, little morning blow job.“ Jason didn´t really bother to wear any sorts of pyjamas or clothes to bed, it was easier for him to take advantage of Tony and made the former Avenger to do the same. So Tony was very much aware of what Jason expected because it was very visible.

„J-jason, come on. I just got dressed, I have to look sharp and good if you want me to maintain this….status quo we have here.“ Before he finished the sentence, his face hit the floor. But the fist hit his hair, so nothing would be visible. Again.

„You can easily change. Or if you don´t want to have anything on your expensive suit, you will just have to swallow really, really fast.“ He laughed cruelly, and Tony managed to get to his knees in the meantime. This was pointless. He closed his eyes and started the morning routine, still wondering how did he get here and did he let this happen.

_Six months ago_

Tony´s joyful feeling he always had after talking to Ross and regulerly sending him to certain places, lasted only a minute.

Rhodey learnt how to use the technology Tony created for him pretty quickly, so his best friend was in charge of Avengers HQ right now, giving Tony the space. Meanwhile, Tony began to spend more and more time in his workshop, tinkering with not only his suits but also suits of other Avengers, because he was sure they will be eventually together again. Stalling Ross and others was exhausting. He let Captain and the others escape, knew where they were but had no intention of telling anybody. Yet, despite Cap´s letter and his acceptance that Tony is, indeed, the factual leader, he had nobody he could lead if something happened again. Vision was absent most of the time, he really didn´t want to drag the Parker kid into this mess and Rhodey seemed to be doing OK on his own.

So he started to do what he used to. Work, drink, stay awake, not answering phones, drink. He managed to stay sober only for the scheduled meetings with Ross and some other members of the government, to get them of Cap´s tail. Not that they could reach him in Wakanda anyway but why risk it?

He went so far that he bought himself a new apartment, just with the view of (now under construction) Avengers tower. He later bought the whole damn building, and spent big money on labs and workshops. He went through one very nasty argument with Pepper, who was in charge of not only Stark Industries but also most of the money for the research so he tried to convince her that this was justified. Eventually, she agreed but still refused to even consider to return to him. He couldn´t blame her, really. After Siberia, he became a mess, with a brief bright moments about a month after Cap´s escape. But that was months ago and now he felt useless and betrayed. Nobody cared, they didn´t need him. If some global threats should appear, Cap would come back as this big hero he was, saving everyone. Yet he still missed him, missed them all and hated himself as much as he hated Cap for escalating it all. They both behaved like idiots….he could call him, he had the phone. But it would take another alien invasion for him to make that call.

So, it happened, one night, tired, depressed and already slightly drunk, he went to a bar nearby. He just wanted to get to trouble. He wanted someone to challege him so he would feel like a hero again, and could prove to *anybody* that he was still worth it.

He wasn´t looking for a flirt. He still loved Pepper and hoped this break they took was really only a temporary thing. Tony knew she waited for him to call, to apologize, to change but, she should know by now that he can never stop. It wasn´t in his nature to stop.

So he met Jason. Handsome, tall, charming Jason.

Once upon a time, Tony, an excellent student, looking for an approval from his father, realized he liked both, women and men. But ever since he took over the company, he never really met a man interesting enough. They all only tried to get his money, to get a contract from his company, tried to get to him personally, but it was never real. So he just spent a lots of time with different women and since Pepper, he never thought about anybody else. Man or woman.

So, sitting at the bar, people knew who he was. He told them himself, years ago. He was Iron Man. That was a fucking brilliant idea. He had nobody to be really worried about except himself those years ago. What a selfish bastard he was. So here he was, sitting by himself, because everybody was either too intimidated or scared or just thought that he wouldn´t bother talking to them.

„Do you always drink alone?“ His presence hit Tony like a train. He was not really drunk yet, not enough to be manipulated anyway. Or so he thought.

„My name is Jason Flathery. I am….well, I am a fan of yours. I never expected to see you here, though. After the mess in Sokovia and all the things that happened. It is a bit dangerous to walk around here.“ His voice was deep, almost velvety, yet strangely commanding. Tony looked at him and thought Jason was used to be in charge but was probably a manual worker.

„Yeah, I can take care of myself.“ Said Tony, after emptying his glass.

„I am not sure if you can. You look like you came here to …..pick a fight or something.“ Tony didn´t want to talk to anybody, but this Jason seemed to see right through him. And now he sat next to him.

„I don´t want to talk to anybody, especially some nosey fan who probably only wants a photo to impress his friends.“ Surprisingly, Jason didn´t seem offended. He smiled and touched Tony´s hand, moving to the empty glass.

„Can we get two more here, please, Dan?“ Bartender obviously knew Jason because he brought him one clean glass and filled Tony´s with fresh whiskey.

„I don´t want a photo with you Tony. I want….you.“ Tony was getting really drunk but he still spilled out whiskey.

„Oh, come on, don´t tell me you never did it with a man? I can tell. I don´t want anything else from you. Just…some fun. You are a very handsome man, Tony Stark. Call me a fan who wants to spend a night with his idol. I will be gone in the morning, before you know it. And I think a little fun could help you. Just one night, to help you relax.“

Coughing, Tony decided to pay and go away. This was too much.

„Thanks but I ….am in a relationship and …it is not really working right now but I want to stay faithful. When I screwed up everything else, I can do at least this.“ Tony was in the empty corridor, but decided he had to go to the toilets first. The last drink made him a bit sick.

After he washed his face with a cold water, his mind started to work a bit more. Why shouldn´t he go through with it? Just one night. Nobody would know. Pepper certainly didn´t care at this point and he was in a mood for something more challenging, something that would take his mind of things. This guy was handsome, and really only wanted sex, apparently.

When he opened the door, Jason stood there, smiling with a nice smile.

There was something about him that Tony couldn´t identify. It was almost….

Tony´s mind just gave up at that point, he dragged Jason to the toilet, locked the door and let it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of in-between chapter and the route to chapter one. Tony is in love and happy. For how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write this a bit differently...there are many stories with Tony being forced into something, kidnapped etc. So I just thought why can´t he just...be happy before it gets worse. There are secrets about Jason that you will find out in some future chapter that will, hopefully, follow. But I don´t have any notes ready so it may take a while. My apologies about that but my work gets crazy sometimes. Also, my best friend is getting married soon so I am preparing a party for her so I will be pretty busy in following two months. But I will try to update this and I don´t want the story too long. I hope.  
> Not beta read again, just translated to English so my apologies about that.  
> Please, don´t hesitate to comment.

When Tony woke up, he felt one of his legs on the ground and, basically, hurt all over. No wonder. He wasn´t that drunk last night so he was not exactly hangover but he hasn´t done that thing for a while. Jason…..yeah, that was his name, was very gentle and respected it but Tony didn´t remember the last time he had such a wild sex. In the male bathroom. Not even Pepper.  
Tony tried to stand up but it still hurt. But not necessarily in a bad way. He just had a lots of sex last night.  
Even at school, he always prefered to be a bottom, maybe because of his height. He didn´t really mind because it often meant for him to just lie down and enjoy it. As he did last night.  
After the first, very confusing, round in the toilet, he brought Jason home and they went on.  
Tony just gave up and only tried to get more comfortable in the bed. He had nothing better to do anyway.  
„Are you going to get up?“ Tony opened his eyes and got up, with a painful sound, because it startled him.  
„Jason, I thought you were already gone.“ Tony was surprised that his „one night stand“ was sitting in the chair, looking at him. But it was actually a nice surprise. Jason, even after the exhausting night, looked fresh, handsome and something in his eyes was just too attractive to let go.  
„I was going to leave but then….I don´t know. It hardly seemed fair to just disappear, because I know you were a bit drunk last night. I just wanted to make sure you were OK.“  
Tony didn´t know what to say. He was drunk, but he was present enough to know what he was doing. He had problems to remember who approached who, but it didn´t matter. Jason cared enough to stay and ask. There were hardly any people left in his life to do so.  
„I am fine. A little stiff because I haven´t done this for a while but despite the….wild circumstances, you were very gentle and did not hurt me in any way. And I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it very much.“ Before he realized it, Tony had a playful smile on his face. He liked Jason. He only met him last night but he was already insanely attracted to him.  
He had to remind himself his love for Pepper and that the break up was only a temporary thing but…was it, really? Pepper was very supportive and loving but she had little patience for his superheroics and his weaknesses that followed. He understood it but when he needed her most, she was not there. Rhodey needed his help and he was the only person whom Tony could trust with his PTSD and other issues. But Rhodey was not in a position to play a therapist right now, he needed his own. Tony did his best to help him but Rhodey left for a few months to heal to some specialists so he was truly alone now.  
And now there was Jason. Sitting in the chair, smiling, caring. After one night? Was it possible? It was not meant to happen. Tony didn´t even want to meet someone. But he did.  
Jason went to sit to him. Tony still had only sheets around him and suddenly got very shy. He has not been with a man for….well, a long time so this felt awkward. But Jason didn´t approach him in any way, just sat next to him.  
„Tony, I know this is…maybe a little unexpected and fast but….would you go to dinner with me tonight? Nothing public, if you don´t want to. And, yes, it is the crazy situation where we sleep together first and then only get to know each other but I would love to…I mean, the whole situation happened mostly because I knew you and wanted this but I still feel a little guilty. As if I pushed you into something.“  
„You definitely did not, Jason. I agreed, we did this together….you know what? Come back here in the evening. There is nobody around to be concerned about and we can have a privacy we need to….get to know each other better.“ Jason smiled with a charming smile and slowly went for Tony´s lips. It was a gentle kiss, a quick one. And Tony replied. It was a nice moment and Tony still felt a bit weird about it but he was getting used to it very quickly.  
„OK….I have to go to work.“ Jason was already dressed, which Tony failed to notice before.  
„What do you do?“ Tony realized he knew nothing about the man he just slept with and it made him a bit worried.  
„Just a normal job. I will tell you all about it in the evening. Is eight OK? I will have to stay longer at work since I am already late.“  
„Sure, I will try to cook but I can´t make any promises.“ Tony, of course, wouldn´t cook but he tried to sound as a normal human being, not a rich spoilt guy who many believed he was.  
Jason smiled and was out of the door. Tony went to take a shower, with a satisfied smile and feeling happy, which didn´t happen to him since….well…since Pepper. Who was Jason and how did he charm him this way? Tony didn´t know but wanted to find out. And he looked forward to it.

3 months later

Tony had no idea he could feel so happy again. After the break up with Pepper, after all that happened in Berlin and Siberia, those exhausting weeks with helping Rhodey….and now, he was happy. After their first official date, they decided to take it slow and they spent another night together almost two months after they first met, after their first night together. He didn ´t really remember much from the first one but Jason was so gentle and kind to him that he enjoyed the next one.  
Tony somehow, naturally, slipped into the more submissive role because after all that happened, he loved to be guided at least in bed. And he loved it. He just let Jason, who was apparently more experienced than him, to do all the work and Tony usually just lay there, only occassionally provided Jason with some oral sex. It was a weird relationship, as if their bedroom worked a bit differently. They didn´t live together. Yet. But Tony wanted to try for three days a week or so and in order to do so, he would have to introduce Jason at least to Rhodey and Pepper who had access to his apartment.  
Him and Jason both agreed to keep the relationship quiet, at least for a while and once again, Jason, who was openly gay and everybody around him knew, Tony and his bisexuality was something else. Pepper and Rhodey knew because they have known him for a long time. But to openly admit he was in a relationship with a man….even in today´s more open society, and with him being Iron Man AND an owner of one of the biggest companies in the world….there were simply other things to consider. But Tony was sure. Tonight was the night.  
He called Rhodey and Pepper, both on their way from Avengers HQ, on the same plane. Tony and Pepper did not argue anymore and were able to talk like friends which encouraged him.  
So now he watched Jason to set up the table and prepare the food. Tony was just insanely in love. With a guy. This guy. Jason revealed to him that he actually worked in the bar they met in and when he saw Tony walk in, he just couldn´t resist. Yes, he was a fan but never, ever thought it would go this far. Under any other circumstances, this wouldn´t work.  
But Tony was glad he was there. Jason wore his best suit. He refused Tony´s proposal to buy him a new one, he didn´t want to use any of Tony´s money, which was refreshing. Jason brought some stuff to Tony´s apartment and Tony was a few times over to Jason´s. Tony felt good in both places, however Jason´s was very visible and they still wanted to keep their relationship a secret.  
Tony was a bit worried. It will impact everything and he was sure there were some share holders who were more….conservative than others. But since he was just an owner and was not really a member of the board anymore, he could do whatever he wanted. And – he realized it was a bit selfish – to let Pepper deal with it later. If she will be fine with this. He still had feelings for her. He loved her for such a long time but Jason´s presence somehow overshadowed everything. Tony had no idea he could just madly fall for someone – not in his age and after all he has been through. An emotional deprivation and a bit of antisocial behaviour was kind of his thing.  
Jason turned around and smiled. He was ready.  
„So, everything is settled.“ He went to Tony, kissed him and adjusted his tie a little bit. Tony could tell Jason was very nervous.  
„Jason, listen…whatever happens, I want you to know… I am staying with you. If they will disagree with my choice, I am staying with you. But I know them well enough to tell. They will love you, just like I do.“ After they started kissing a little bit too wildly for dinner preparations, they heard a door bell. Tony´s home AI – FRIDAY was in a stand by mode for his suits so he had another AI to take care of things – opened the door before he could say anything. It was a bit of a glitch he was ready to fix later. And suddenly, there they were, both smiling, looking surprised….but not as surprised as Tony thought they would be.  
„Ah, so this is the mysterious guy.“ Rhodey approached Jason with a sincere smile, shaking his hand. Pepper followed suit.  
„You….you…know?“ Tony was shocked, he thought they were smart about this.  
„Tony, you are one of the most followed persons in the world. Do you really think nobody would notice?“ said Pepper, while shaking hand with Jason.  
„Ah…this is Jason Flathery, my….boyfriend.“  
„Nice to meet you both, I heard so much about you. I am glad you are as welcoming as you are. I take you as a part of Tony´s family and I would hate if we wouldn´t get along.“  
Jason flashed one of his smiles and Pepper seemed charmed so much that Tony got, for a while, a bit jealous. But only for a second.  
„I prepared a dinner. It is not much but I thought it would be nice if I made it instead of Tony´s stuff he is hiding here somewhere.“  
When they all sat around the table, conversation was pleasant and fluent. Jason proved to be an excellent person to talk to. When him and Rhodey started to talk about some military book they both loved, Tony went to the balcony to get some fresh air. Somehow, this was all a bit overwhelming. And then he sensed Pepper next to him. Her perfume, so familiar, yet already almost forgotten.  
„He is great, Tony. I am so happy for you.“ He heard a smile in her voice and indeed, when he turned to her, she was smiling.  
„So…you don´t mind I found someone else? And that someone is a man?“  
„Tony, we broke up. Yes, it was meant to be only temporary but….I see you are happy. I haven´t seen you this happy since, well, maybe since before the whole Ultron situation. I couldn´t help you then, I tried to support you but we both know it was not enough. And he seems to be everything to you. And he obviously adores you. He is a normal guy, someone who can keep you a bit grounded. I love you, Tony. That is the honest truth. But…. Because I love you, I can´t stand in the way and let him get away from you.“ Tony loved her. He felt it and he loved her now even more for doing this. But, he loved Jason more. That was his honest truth. So they just stood there for a while in silence and when they got back, it was almost midnight and time to go. Rhodey looked satisfied as well.  
„Tony, you are happy, I can tell. I wish I could help you the way he did but…you know.“ Pointing to his legs, supported by Tony´s technology, Tony just felt a huge gratitude and love to his best friend.  
„Rhodey, you need time to heal. Everybody can understand that. I am glad you are walking around and that you keep yourself busy. Especially now, with Avengers HQ crippled, I am glad someone is there to keep it running. Which reminds me….any word from Vision?“ Tony suddenly remembered he had some duties outside his love life.  
„Yes, he is in Scotland. He called and said he is with Wanda. I guess their relationship goes well, because he said he would stay there for a while. But is ready to come back anytime.“  
„I am glad to hear it. It is funny that an AI I helped create would find a love of his life sooner than me.“ That made Rhodey to hesitate a bit. Suddenly, he felt a bit uncertain.  
„Look, Tony, he is great. He is charming, funny, I can see you adore him and he loves you. But until a few months ago, you were all about Pepper and how she is the one. I understand things didn´t work out for you but….don´t rush into a relationship so soon. Keep dating but to move him here after three months….that´s not you, man.“ Tony blinked and got angry for a minute but then he noticed Jason went to walk Pepper out and his mind cleared up. Rhodey was right, of course. He couldn´t blame him for caring. It was sweet and it was very rare that someone cared for him. But then again….  
„I appreciate it, Rhodey. And if anything happens, you will bet he first to know. But trust me, I am not stupid or a smitten teenager girl. I know that three months is not a lot. Especially cosnidering the way we met.“  
„You mean the ´let´s have sex, dinner later´?“ said Rhodey, but it was a joke as he was not the one to judge. He did this a few times, too. He was a soldier who spent most of the time outside home, after all.  
„Yeah, I know…it happened. Trust me, I am perfectly aware that it is too soon. We are not moving together, we are just…trying to spend more time in one place but the fact he has a toothbrush here doesn´t mean he is moving in. I´ll take it slow, I promise.“ Rhodey smiled and hugged Tony.  
He then hugged him again when he was leaving. Tony missed their dinners together and thought they could do this more often. He was too busy being happy, otherwise he would notice the shadow that ran over Jason´s face when he watched him and Rhodey hug. Something Tony would notice very well in following weeks. But now, he was just unaware and blind with happiness. But when does happiness ever last for any member of Stark family?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony´s happiness is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter. I am getting a vague idea about what I am doing but still, updates will be a bit random as I don ´t have much time to write and still not sure where I am going with this. Sorry about that :)

Was it too soon? Tony knew it was. And yet, he was excited when Jason brought his stuff into Tony´s apartment. They originally agreed only on three days a week but just another month after Tony promised Rhodey not to rush things, and four months after they met, Jason was basically at home here. They worked as equal partners, Jason sometimes had to work nights but Tony´s work was flexible, he was in his workshop most of the time, sometimes went to a board meeting but Pepper had everything in her hands so he was not really needed there. He wanted to make some modifications to his latest suit. He used Iron Man suits less and less. Avengers broke up and other people stepped up. Like the Parker kid. Tony watched him, as he was only doing some local rescuing, and what more was needed, really? Tony knew there was still some bigger threat over their head but to save a child running into the street, guys like Peter Parker were really the best. So he was just working on his suits. He used it only once, when Ross asked him to escort some valueble tech to a secret base and was worried some remains of Hydra might attack.  
Tony actively disliked Ross, hated to work with him, mostly because he felt like Ross wanted to catch him do something and make him an example – when he couldn´t have the rest of the Avengers in prison, then Tony Stark would be a great price. Tony didn´t want to give him the satisfaction. If anything, he did sign the Sokovia Accords. And he knew where Steve and the rest were but refused to tell. So that probably annoyed Ross most of all.  
So Tony was happy he found Jason, who was a constant source of love and distraction.  
Until now anyway. 

He was on his way to a board meeting, one of those important ones, where he just wanted to introduce some ideas to the new energy source his company has been working on forever.  
After Loki used his power source to open the portal, he put it away but now he decided to bring back his idea – with some more amendments. He was really excited about it. Jason was actively supporting him because Tony was hesitant and he didn ´t want to meet any other people. Since the Avengers broke up, journalists were camping in front the Avengers HQ so his apartment he now shared with Jason was his only safe place.  
He called Pepper earlier, told her what he wanted to do and she agreed to meet him before the actual meeting.  
He was getting ready, when he heard Jason.  
„Where are you going, Tony?“ he asked, with a weird expression on his face.  
„There is a board meeting I have to attend. Pepper called.“ Tony was getting ready when suddenly, Jason was there.  
„Don ´t go, Tony….I just moved in, I want to enjoy your company.“ The taller man hugged him from behind, with hands all over Tony.  
„Jason, I have to go.“ There was something strange about this. All of it.  
„You know, Tony….when Ross told me to get close to you, I am sure he didn´t mean this.“ Jason forced himself on the smaller man, who was currently stunned.  
„Yeah, he thought that with my abilities, I could influence you but you are damn sexy, Tony and I just had to try. And it worked.“ He finally let go and Tony turned to him, shocked…like…what?  
„W-what are you talking about?“ He started to back away but Jason grabbed him, and pulled him back.  
„Exactly what I am saying….I was one of the first ones among in Ross´ programme…sure, it doesn ´t exist now and Ross is an honest citizen. But with the whole Sokovia Accords fiasco, he asked me to come back. I am…strong, yes, but before I got to the programme, I had other abilities…sort of empathy but more….well, let´t just say I can have an effect on people, make them think…or feel anything.“ Tony backed up again and Jason let him this time. The broken billionaire now sat on the chair, still shaking his head.  
„So, me falling for you was a trick? And….what are you going to do?“  
„I can´t entirely convince anybody to love me, Tony. You just decided to make that decision. You were in the right mood, also, admittely, slightly drunk and easy to manipulate. All I had to do was to push the right buttons.“ He smiled about that thought. „And what am I going to do? That´s up to you. See, Ross paid me…he paid me a lot. I could easily retire and spend the rest of my life on the beach. But from what I saw here…I have all information you have. I know you are in contact with Romanoff, I know *you* know where Captain America is. I know you don´t want to talk to him but you keep it a secret. But for me not to tell, I require….you. See, I grew very fond of you. I…fell for you. I didn´t expect that but it happened. I can keep Ross in the dark but….you are my price, Tony.“  
Tony was shocked, stunned but he just had to do something. This wasn´t happening. He wanted to activate one of the nearest suits but the connection didn´t work. Jason, once again, smiled.  
„I have access. To everything.“ Tony lost it. He jumped up from the chair and ran towards Jason. But the man he was madly in love with only a few minutes ago just casually caught him and hit him. Hard. To the stomach. And everything Tony could do was gasp for air and vomit. It was humiliating and he started to feel powerless. This was a guy who was an experiment. Tony finally saw clear. After months, he got a clear vision of the man standing over him. Jason´s charming smile turned into a cruel and cold one. His body was a threat and not a sexy thing to explore. Yet Tony still felt ashamed, admitting himself that he still could be dreaming and Jason is still his. He knew he could never be that happy. It never just happened in his life.  
„Shh, Tony, stand up.“ Jason was suddenly there, helping him. Still shaken, hurting all over his body, Tony looked up, tears of pain and anger in his eyes. He refused Jason´s help and headed to the door. Enough of this nonsense. He is calling what´s left from the Avengers, taking this guy and Ross down. When he got to the door…nothing happened.  
„Tony, Tony….you still don´t get it, do you? While we spent all those nights here…and I have to admit, you are a great fuck, Tony, I spent hours going through your systems. You have so many safety protocols and failsafes, yet your AI is not so perfect since Jarvis went to be Vision. It has glitches. Glitches only you thought you knew. But I had months to get to them. And I did.“  
Tony, still in a complete shock, sat down on the floor.  
„What do you want? Money?“  
„I just said I had more money than I could ever spend. I want you. And don´t pretend you misunderstood.“ Tony swallowed. If keeping everybody safe meant to satisfy Jason, it was the worst possible outcome. But he still could stall and eventually come up with some ideas. Also, Rhodey and Pepper will get suspicous soon. Hopefully.  
„This is how it´s going to work. You will stay as you are now. Relatively active in your superhero duties, but everybody knows you are broken after the Sokovia accords so if you disappear for a few months, nobody will care much. You will remain an owner of Stark industries, will attend meetings and so on. Nothing changes. Except I will stay behind you. I want to be with you, forever. I love you Tony. Simple as that. And if you are a good boy, I will never tell Ross or anybody else where your precious captain America is, where that witch is hiding with your friend Vision or about other activities you are doing. Like all the preparation for some kind of a space war. Just do what you did before, but you will be a good boyfriend and that´s it.“  
„You are insane:“ Tony could tell Jason was absolutely crazy right now. Jason´s eyes were full of madness but also a desire and something very, very disturbing.  
„No, no….I do this to protect you. God knows you are a mess, Tony. I will keep you in balance, give you an order you so desperately need.“ Jason sat next to Tony to the floor and touched his hand. Tony wanted to stand up. No way he was going to do this. There must be another way. Jason was bluffing.  
„You are bluffing. Except that super strenght of yours, I haven´t seen any proof of what you just said. Also, I don´t really feel attracted to you right now so it seems your hormones or whatever it is you are using, are not working either.“  
„That´s because I want you with a clear mind. I want you to fall for me without it.“  
„Not gonna happen.“ Tony stubbornly resisted, tried to stand up again but Jason dragged him down.  
„As for the proof….“ Jason used one of Tony´s remotes to open one of side panels. Hidden panels. This was serious.  
„I know you have been working on some sort of a planetary defense. I believe only Rhodey knows. You used your own money and he used his resources to get it under military protection. You both used your suits to get this satellite to the orbit….but it´s not just a satellite….is it?“ Tony started to panic. This was something he worked on. In case the evil aliens would decide to come back. Or…if some power, stronger than all the Avengers togehter, raised on Earth. Like Ultron. Or something bigger. With one switch, he could wipe out everything.  
„I can test it. What about Stark Industries? How many people are working there right now? Hundreds. Not to mention your precious Pepper.“ With the mention of her name, his eyes sparkled. He was obviously very jealous. And in that moment, Tony knew. Jason could do it. But he was vulnerable. He seemed to love Tony…or at least loved him in some twisted way.  
„Wait! I believe you now! You made your point. Please…don´t …don´t hurt anybody. Just tell me more about…how this will work.“ Tony felt small and very humiliated right now but Jason could kill everybody he loved, with a big collateral damage around him. The taller man smiled and closed the panel.  
„I will teach you rules. And you will obey them. If you fail to obey, punishment will follow. Simple as that. But let me remind you, if you try anything, if you try to contact someone or talk to Pepper or Rhodey or anybody else outside about this, *they* will pay. Not you….well, you will, but in less extensive and a bit painful way but they may just…die. Do you understand?“ He went closer to Tony and it took all his will and self control not to run and hide.  
„First rule. You will be here for me. You can fiddle with all your precious machines, create things that won´t cause any harm to me or help you get away from me. You can go anywhere you want, talk to everybody, as long as you don´t say a word about our arrangement. The official word from you is that we moved together. That´s it. And remember, I am very inventive. I can harm you so nobody notices. I have a military training but I am also very, very smart Tony.“  
„What…what do you mean by being here for you?“ Tony felt as if he didn´t hear anything Jason said after the first sentence.  
„It means, honey, that anytime I want to fuck you, you will be available. You will be ready for me anytime, anywhere. I won ´t humiliate you outside, in front of others, but trust me, I can do it at home. And as I said, I am very inventive. Now…a small test.“ He leant for a kiss and Tony instinctively pushed Jason away. He knew what would happen, yet, he couldn´t help himself. Jason grabbed him and dragged him to the bed. Tony tried to struggle but it was pointless. He knew that, yet he kept fighting.  
„Do you still want to test me, Tony?“ Tony blinked and had no idea where the thing in Jason´s hand came from but now it was serious. There is no way in hell he was going to fall for this. He was getting out. Maybe he could reach his lab with some suit if he was fast enough…but before he could do anything, Jason held him by his hair. It hurt like hell and this move only made Jason more angry. The leather cuffs looked like something from a cheap porn movie but somehow, Tony knew those were not toys but real deal. He tried, really tried but Jason was bigger and stronger and Tony was still too shaken and too weak to defend himself. He managed to kick around long enough to make himself at least a bit proud. Jason had to fight hard to cuff Tony´s hands over his head to the bed. Before he could start kicking, Jason also got cuffs for his ankles, fastening them to the chain. Tony suspected Jason had this prepared for a while and Tony failed to notice! He was so blinded with love. What was he thinking?  
„Tony, Tony….“ Jason was a bit out of breath and Tony smiled. He put up a good fight. But he was still chained to the bed.  
„I know you were on your way to the meeting. What happens now is that I am going to send a message to them that you are sick. Like really sick. Stomach or something. The next board meeting you will be expected to attend is a few months away. I know this. I know everything, remember that. And in the meantime, you will stay here. I am going to send the message and then go to work. You know…to keep the image of a happy couple. When I get back, I will tell you exactly what I expect.“ He looked at Tony, this time with a pure joy and love in his eyes. It was scary.  
„You look lovely. You have time to think, without any distractions….I will be back very soon. And I am expecting a positive answer from you.“  
And just like that, he stormed out of the room and Tony´s apartment. Tony was stuck, tied to the bed, thinking how the hell did this happen…and if Jason will be back before Tony needs to get to the bathroom. And Tony actually had to laugh because those two thoughts came at the same time, reminding him an absurd situation he got himself into and how his life took a terrible turn in just ten minutes. So, he waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue basically where we left of. Tony faces the new reality and has to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am here again. I hate unfinished stories yet I left this one open. This coronavirus situation sadly had an opposite effect and I basically spend days at work since January. So this is a little update. I don´t want to drag this too much and I honestly don´t want to get this too violent for Tony but it can´t be avoided at this stage.  
> So this is a shorter chapter.  
> My apologies for possible errors.

Ross was waiting for Jason in the bar. He didn´t look pleased.  
„So, how is it going?“ He was annoyed by Jason´s smile. This man was basically the only one from his experminents who wasn´t completely crazy.  
Unpredictable, violent but still could function in some way in a normal society. And he was gay, which played to Ross´ hands. He knew that as far as sexuality goes, Stark was not exactly picky and some of his past adventures from school and younger years were known. Even with some of those hidden very deeply because some of his former flames asked for money after they found out who they were hanging out with. Tony´s company spent a lots of money silencing these people, especially with Obediah Stane as a member of the board.  
Tony may have killed that man, and probably for a good reason but he always wanted the best for the company. And young Tony was not always the best for the company. Ross knew Stane, he met him a few times, and had a big respect for the man. He respected Stark as well, especially after the break up of the Avengers. The guy *was* the Avengers, Captain America be damned. Without Stark, there were no Avengers. But he had to know where they were hiding. Stark had this information.  
„Well, I broke into his computer. I can now give you all the information he has there, about the Avengers HQ, even some of his suits, but he keeps most of the technical stuff for himself, either in some private server somewhere or in his head. Which is probably also a case of Rogers´ location. And the others. He knows but I couldn´t find it. But don ´t worry, I will find out.“ Ross frowned. He doubted it. Stark was a hard man to break. Despite his expensive suits and planes, he was tough as nails. He saved the president and won his trust. That was also one of the reasons why he couldn´t touch Stark and throw him to prison along with the other Avengers. President protected him.  
Ross knew he had to be careful here but the public wanted to see the Avengers in prison right now. The reason Stark wasn ´t showing his face much outside was the same. He was the one blamed for Sokovia the most and the fact Ross failed to send him to prison with others was one of the things he regretted most.  
So this was the way how to do it. Ross knew Stark was vulnerable right now. Hurt, broken. Perfect timing.  
„You better find out. Where is he now?“  
„Tied to his bed.“ Jason said that with a cold smile. Ross would smile as well, but he was worried, too.  
„Just don´t go too far. We need him at least for public appearances. Don´t hurt him visibly. Just break him.“ Jason with his military background knew what to do. Yet he had no intention to give Ross what he wanted. He liked to be with Tony….he liked to own him. He became jealous and he didn´t want that Pepper woman or Rhodes anywhere near him. He had to cut Tony off. To be with him, to rely on him, to make Jason the only ally. But Tony was stubborn, strong, it wouldn´t be easy. He overpowered him easily this time only because of the element of surprise. But he had a nice plan. He would get to Tony´s money after he gets him broken and then, Ross can go to hell. He will run the show then.  
„Whatever you want, sir. I have to go back now.“  
„Just give me the information I need.“ Ross emptied the glass and left. Jason soon followed suit, going back to Stark and his own plan.

Tony´s hands hurt. He had no idea what happened. One minute he stood there, happy and then ended up tied to bed. Then he heard it. The buzzing sound of his phone. Pepper. Maybe if he could reach it….he moved his legs but what was he going to do? Pick it up with his leg? And what would he say? That Jason, the boyfriend he was in love with and decided to move him into his apartment beat him and tied to his own bed? From the little information Tony had so far about Jason, he was serious. Tony had a fast way how to contact Steve and he had to keep it to himself. Tony stubbornly kept Steven´s phone close but fortunately, he kept it in his lab when he was at home and that is where it was now. Hidden in one shelf. Jason wouldn ´t find it without any help and, what would he think anyway? It was a flip phone. One of the gazillion weird things Tony had in his lab.  
Then, the phone stopped…and then he heard the door.  
„So, how is my love doing?“, asked Jason with a huge smile. Tony almost fainted. Despite what just happened, there was no sign of the previous agresivity in Jason´s eyes or smile. It was just the old good partner and lover Tony adored. This was crazy.  
„Where….why did you leave me here? What are you going to do?“ Tony´s voice was not as steady as he would have liked but it got better after the initial shock.  
„I told you. But I have my own plans. I don´t care much for Ross and his games. I want you, I want what you have and I want to be with you.“  
„It is hard to believe…“ said Tony bitterly, rattling with cuffs above his head.  
„I am so sorry, baby, it was for your own good.“ Jason started to untie Tony´s cuffs, doing so very gently. Tony was so confused and angry and disappointed. After his hands were free, he could finally move. His hands and legs were sore from the unnatural position he was in.  
„You crazy son of a bitch, I am out of here!“ Tony stumbled when he got out of bed but managed to stand up. Jason was still much taller than him but Tony was fueled by a pure rage.  
„You are not doing this to me.“ He knew that this was a mistake but he just had to try it. It wasn´t a random thing. Jason played him and turned into a monster but Tony kept refusing to believe it and even now, Jason was looking at him with care….love even. But there was also something else. Well hidden insanity, cruelty even.  
Tony expected it but still was surprised when Jason grabbed him on his way to the door.  
„You are not going anywhere.“ It hurt. Jason grabbed Tony´s hand and then hair.  
„Don´t you remember what I told you? I have my fingers on all those switches right now and I can wipe out towns if I want to! Do you want to push that luck?“ He was furious and Tony twisted his head in Jason´s hand. It hurt, he couldn´t see through the tears and finally, he gave up. And before he knew it, Jason slapped him so hard that Tony hit the floor. For a few seconds, stars appeared in his vision but then he started to feel weak….as if he was drugged or something. Then he realized….what did Jason say? He had this ability to influence people. But Tony was not going for it. He struggled, fought it. If he was going to….let Jason do what he wanted to, Tony wanted to be in control of his own will.  
„Stop it!“ He yelled, instinctively covering his head.  
„I get it! Don´t….don´t use that mambo jambo on me. Please!“ He begged. Ha hated to beg. He never did it. But if he was supposed to find his way out of this, he had to think straight. The only way how to get Jason away was to pretend he accepted this. He had to do it right now. Tony had no choice.  
The sudden pressure in his mind was gone….his head, his hair, hands….everything hurt but his mind was clear. So he was there, on his knees, humiliated but he refused to look broken.  
Jason stood over him, tall, angry and Tony really felt fear for the first time. How quickly all changed. He was happy in the morning!  
„I don´t want to use my powers on you, Tony. As explained before, if you behave as a good boyfriend for me, everything will stay the same.“ Tony, still kneeling, started to shake. Jason could be so gentle but something told him it was going to change. How he was supposed to have sex with this man now when he turned out to be this crazy monster? Tony swallowed. He refused to think about it. He knew Jason was very horny, they even played in bed from time to time but it was for *fun*. How…how…can he do that now? He can´t. He felt tears forming again. Stop it! You are Tony Stark. You are Iron Man. You have to do whatever it takes to protect the people and this planet!....even if it meant….whatever he knew was coming.  
Surprisingly, Jason helped him to stand up.  
„Now…look at me, Tony.“ Jason´s voice was steady, yet gentle. Tony struggled with the urge to disobey and the fear he felt. So he looked. The insanity was suddenly gone, all that was left in his lover´s eyes was a gentle care and worry. But something….something distrubing remained. Tony shivered.  
„You are going to call Pepper now. You will apologize to her again and explain your previous text. Tell her you have a stomach flu, a bad one and that I am here to take care of you. So she doesn´t feel the need to bring you a medicine or something.“ When he talked about Pepper, Jason´s eyes went cold again and his gentle touch was gone. Tony felt he could use this against Jason but it was far too dangerous to wake the jealousy towards Pepper too soon. He had to learn how Jason thought, what was his weak spot, if he had any. Jason´s real face was revealed to Tony only a few hours ago and it was all new and fresh. But he couldn´t handle this for too long. This could get ugly very quickly because neither Pepper or Rhodey were easy to convince. And then Jason could harm them. Or anybody else. No, he had to be a good boyfriend right now. So he just nodded and Jason let him go.  
„You better convince her.“ And the cold Jason was back. What a moody bastard he really was. Tony felt stupid and blind right now.  
„And when you are done….I am going to make it up to you. Dinner, nice evening, what do you think?“ Tony tried to smile but he felt cold inside. He couldn ´t do this. He could pretend for others but not for Jason. He was going to hate it…or himself, he was sure. But until then…he really needed to convince Pepper.  
With Jason´s eyes following him, he went to make the call.  
This will be a long, long evening….


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate very quickly in this one....
> 
> Again, another delay. I have actually a big part of the story written and I kind of figured out the ending, but I need to write it and get to it. Real life keeps getting in the way and I also - again - struggle with a motivation to write but I hope it will pass :)

Pepper looked worried. Tony was sitting on the opposite side of the conference table, and he looked like he was barely present. Josh Carter, the boss of their PR department, was just telling something and Tony seemed….absent.  
„Now, Tony….we need to talk about your public absence…“ he just said and Tony didn´t move.  
„Tony?!“ Pepper spoke louder than she wanted to but it helped.  
„Yes?“ Tony looked at her, as if he just woke up from a dream. Also, the grimace on his face suggested that even this litle move caused him some sort of pain. Everybody pretended they did not see. She was going to speak about this with him later. But Josh continued.  
„Tony, it is not my business what you are doing with your private life but….that boyfriend of yours…he was just drunk, making a mess last night and it was all over the news today. Everybody is asking, where is Tony Stark? Where is Iron Man? I know we agreed that after all that happened, you will lay low for a while but it has been months now and people don´t care anymore, as expected. They care now about scandals but they also want to see some certainty, someone to watch over them. With all the things going on in the world right now, you….and to some extent, Stark Industries, should show that we have what it takes to protect them. You can´t let Jason run around and do this? Can´t you talk to him? And…maybe show up at work here and there?“ It wasn´t Josh´s place to be this disrespectful to his boss but he knew Tony very well and everybody agreed with him. And Tony didn´t really look like he had a problem with it. He certainly was aware of this.  
„I understand this….I am sorry….I will talk to him. The truth is that our relationship is in…a bit of a crisis right now and I am working on this new project I wanted to present and had no time for him. I will talk to him. Is that all?“ He was obviously impatient to get out and the meeting was long enough. It would be Jason, who would get impatient. He hated when Tony went out without him and met other people, especially Pepper. Tony rarely talked to her. Tony was already scared by Jason´s reaction.  
„Ah,…OK, then….that´s all I need.“ Josh was obviously surprised but he had to accept it. Run Stark Industries PR department these days was a nightmare so even a little help would be good.  
Pepper, holding her breath, then said: „OK, thank you, that would be all. My assistant will send you all the notes from today´s meeting and please, send me your materials we discussed here.“ Everybody then started to leave, with silent good byes and wishes of a good day. When Tony raised from his chair, with a grimace, Pepper had to speak out.  
„Tony, what is going on. And don´t tell me that everything is OK. I can see you are hurt. What have you been doing…..did….did Jason harm you?“ She was deadly serious and demanded an answer in the way only Pepper could and Tony realized how much he missed her, how much he really loved her and how stupid, stupid he was. And how it was too late to take it back now because he had to protect her.  
„I am….ah….I fell yesterday. No big deal.“ He knew how stupid it was. When did he turn into an abused houswife? Right, a few weeks ago. Weeks filled with violence from his boyfriend who kept switching between a smitten school girl and an insane maniac. And he had to suck it up. He was hoping he would have some sort of a plan by now but it was so difficult to think straight with Jason around. He suspected Jason used his powers on him after all, because Tony had his mind clouded and Jason covered everything. He controlled every aspect of his life, even now. He had to turn a microphone of his phone on so Jason would hear and he was listening right now. He had to be very careful.  
„Ah, you fell! Then everything is fine. Tony, who do you think I am?“ Pepper was furious and had enough. Tony was barely working anymore, this was first meeting he attended in weeks, he was absent minded even during phone calls and she was on her own. Vision was God knows where and Rhodey tried to reach Tony but Jason always picked up the phone. It would be very easy to simply storm Tony´s place out. She knew that Steve Rogers and others were somewhere, waiting…if she made a public plea somehow, without the authorities knowledge…but could she do that? Would it be worth it? Just for what seemed to be a house abuse that could be solved with the help of police? And where the hell was Bruce? She had to deal with this and Tony was difficult to talk to even under normal circumstances. She loved him so much and now realized how force this „break“ damaged them all. She felt responsible for everything that happened since that Ultron fiasco because Tony needed someone to keep him grounded. And she wasn´t there. And she would be damned if she wouldn´t be there for him now. Even if he doesn´t want it.  
„Tony…you need to tell me. I know what happened between us was ugly but please….I….I love you Tony. I fully respect you are with someone else now but it doesn´t change the fact that I made a mistake…we both did….and I respect also that you found someone else who was there for you in the meantime…but this….this is not good for you. We are all worried.“  
After she admitted she loved him, Tony started to look….scared. It was as he was afraid she could say that.  
„Pepper…I….can´t talk right now. I will send you materials of the new project I am working on. That´s why I was absent. You know me. How I get when I am in the middle of something..now….“ he stood up, very slowly, holding his ribs….Jason got a bit violent the night before. But he couldn ´t tell her..  
„I have to go. Please, Pepper…“ he turned to her, his eyes full of pain but also a despair and a silent plea…“….don´t push it. Try not to call me. I….don´t love you anymore. I love Jason. I am with him now and all of this makes it uncomfortable. I know he can be a bit…wild sometimes but he never hurt me in any way. And I *did* fall yesterday. I am working on a prototype of a drone and it got out of hand, hit me and I fell. There is nothing else going on.“ She knew he was lying. But it made her a bit angry. Why couldn´t he tell her? There was nobody else here!  
„Tony, you are lying. I know it. I know you better than anyone. Certainly better than that crazy guy you are with!“ Tony´s eyes went wide with fear. Jason heard it all! He could possibly harm her!  
„NO! Pepper, stop this! I am not lying!“ He stood up and finally managed to let it all go. Tony´s face hardened a bit, his eyes still haunted but his voice steady.  
„Leave us alone. I will work and will come to meetings and when you or Rhodey need me for business. But that´s it for now. Is that clear?“ Pepper, angry, shocked, nodded.  
„Fine. If you want it to be this way, Tony, then….be it. Now excuse me, I have another meeting I have to attend.“ She stormed out, barely holding the tears. She would not let go, he was sure. But for now….he hoped…it calmed Jason down. He took the phone from his pocket.  
„I-I am going home now..“  
„Good. I have prepared a warm bath and all. I love you.“ Jason said, his voice soft as velvet. Tony swallowed. Jason was so much out of his mind that he didn´t even realize it now. He thought this was normal.  
„I…I love you, too, Jason.“ The soft click on the other end suggested he hang up. Tony hesitated…now he could talk to Pepper…but then he realized there were cameras everywhere and that Jason probably followed him even now. And even if he didn´t, Tony was a terrible liar. He couldn´t pretend with Jason anymore. He could pretend his love for him simply because Jason was too blinded with his idea of their happy relationship. He even didn´t go to meet Ross anymore. He got so much out of hand of everybody and Tony paid the price. The pain went through his ribs again and he remembered how rough Jason was last night. There were nights when he was tender and Tony was ashamed to admit he even enjoyed it. Those were flashes of the first month with Jason and he could pretend they were a normal couple. But then Jason came back drunk or just simply crazy, he often switched and then he used all his abilities on Tony. He got used to Jason´s influence, and knew when he was manipulated. He was aware but there was nothing he could do. Not yet, anyway.  
Jason demanded that Tony would be always ready for him. And he was. He prepared himself every morning, because Jason was always the most demanding in the morning. A little blow job there, some rape here….Tony knew how to do it, and how to make it less painful but Jason was, in most cases, violent simply because he enjoyed it that way. He loved when Tony cried and yelled in pain. Sometimes, it was so bad that Tony struggled and in that case, Jason simply tied him to their bed and contiued anyway. Just like last night….and then Jason kicked Tony out of the bed, to the ground and kicked him to the ribs. Tony then spent the rest of the night on the floor, crying, until Jason stumbled away from their apartment, going to do God knows what he was doing the whole day.  
Tony had to put himself together for this meeting so here he was. No plan. No escape. He would need five minutes without being disturbed to *think* but Jason was always there. He watched him over cameras even when Tony was alone in his workshop, working on something for his company. Or for the Avengers….that didn´t exist anymore which Jason liked to remind him when he was especially cruel to him.  
So he went home, with another day behind him without any solid plan. To Jason.

„Rhodey, I am telling you, he is going to kill Tony. Something is going on. Tony wouldn´t let this happen to him.“ Rhodey´s face on Pepper´s computer was grim. He didn´t get through to Tony for weeks because Jason always picked up the phone. Claiming Tony was working on something.  
„I know, Pepper, but what can we do? Tony is not weak. He must have a reason why he stays with Jason. I would trust his judgement.“  
„Trust his judgement? What judgement? You haven´t seen him. He was beaten, Rhodey. Jason abuses him and he allows it! Did you find anything about Jason Flathery at all?“ Pepper asked Rhodey to check on Jason when he started dating Tony. First from a pure curiousity, because she was charmed by him as well but now it could help them.  
„It is strange. I found everything that fits his story but…there are some holes in his life. He said he worked in this bar they met in….the owner said Jason has been working for him for years. He comes from a military background. Never really served abroad but went through a training and worked in logistics….comes from a decent family, father was a librarian and his mother owned a little cafe in New York. They both died in that Cafe.... there was an explosion and a fire. Gas leak. Couple of people were injured but they were the only people dead. He was 25 at the time and lived in L.A. Then went and joined the military, as I said, and worked in logistics for a few years. Nothing specific, though. I would have to dig deeper if he didn´t work on something else. There are some red flags and that is the strange part. It only says logistics, but not where or what he did…then he suddenly reappeared in New York, worked in that bar where they met.“  
„How long did he work in that bar?“  
„About three years. The owner couldn´t tell what Jason does in his free time or where he really lives. Ha had his address but I couldn´t find anybody who would see him there. As if the guy was a ghost.“ Rhodey knew something was up after Tony stopped returning his calls. He was charmed by Jason, happy for Tony but everything turned around within a few months. But he had to trust Tony. The Tony he knew wouldn´t let anybody to do this to him, unless there was a reason…right?  
„Listen, Pepper…I know Tony was in a bad place. Mentally. Your break up didn´t help much but I stayed away from that and remained friends with both of you. But…do you think Tony is with Jason simply because he….wants to? That he became one of those abused spouses, where he is so far gone that he can´t talk about it, can´t get away and would actually defend Jason?“ Pepper was scared to just think about it. That was not her Tony at all.  
„I don´t know….we could send people to rescue Tony. We have all the possibilites in the world but something tells me that Tony would be in danger. Remember that without his suit, he is…physically capable, yes…but still a normal human. Jason seems strong and if he has the military background, then God knows how he could react. We need a plan how to find out what is going on. Tap into their phones, cameras…anything. I wish Bruce was here, he would know.“ Pepper had no idea where Bruce was but he was sometimes the only person who could reason with Tony.  
„I am not an idiot myself, you know. I could…try something but it will take time.“  
„How much time? He may not have time, Rhodey.“ His face did not look hopeful.  
„I don ´t know…I have to check what options I have. You know Tony. He rarely allows anybody to work with his technology, keeps everything to himself. So it´s difficult to get through to it all. I am sorry Pepper, that´s all I have now. I have some people from a science division and we are trying to figure out something. I did not tell them for what purpose but we are trying. In the meantime, try to stay close to Tony. Watch him anytime you get a chance. And I will try to find something more about this guy with my army sources.“  
„Watch him…easier said than done. I saw him only at meetings and even those were about only three since we met him with Jason that night.“  
„Pepper, if he has access to Tony´s computer….God knows what he can do. Maybe that is why Tony is doing what he is doing. I need to talk to Tony, somehow, some way. I will catch up with him after the next meeting. When is it going to be?“ He looked around as if he suddenly got very busy.  
„Like the important one where he needs to be and can´t refuse? In three months time. That is too long, Rhodey.“  
„I know, anything could happen but try to stay positive. I will call you. I have to go now, something came up. Stay safe.“  
With that, his face disappeared and Pepper was alone. Now really alone, without any chance to help Tony in whatever he was going through. She had to be strong for him. That was the least she could do. Stay away as he asked her to but remain aware. With that, she went back to her work because despite everything, she had a company to run.

Jason did not lie this time. Tony was sitting in the bath, hands over his legs, tense, as he always was with Jason around. And Jason was almost always around, except those precious moments when he allowed Tony to go out for jogging to keep the routine. Mostly for press so each day, there would be a headline like: „Tony Stark running in the park.“ Jason especially loved those where his face appeared because he sometimes went out with Tony so they would see their relationship was steady and healthy. That´s what Jason thought it was. Normal. Tony disagreed but he couldn´t really do anything about it right now. Despite the hot water, he was shaking. From fear but also pain. His skin around the ribs went blue. They weren´t cracked but Jason did kick him pretty hard so the huge dark bruise was visible. He would normally wear clothes so it was invisible to anyone else. Jason was currently washing his back. Very gently.  
„I am sorry I hurt you Tony but you were difficult. You know you deserved it, right?“ Jason´s velvety voice was there again. Tony knew what it meant. Jason was trying to affect him with that ability of his. Tony could tell after all those months and became a bit immune to it, but he still felt the influence and…the worst part was that he had no idea what was his thought and what was influenced by Jason. But for now, he found himself nodding. Yes, if he just held tight and let Jason fuck him, then he wouldn´t hurt right now. That´s what Jason said last night.  
„You poor thing. I know you are still confused. And the talk to Potts did not help today.“ And just like that, the velvety tone was gone. Now Tony really started to shake. Jason´s hand was gone so he tried to make himself smaller in the bathtub. But the anger was not aimed at him. Yet.  
„Do you still love her, Tony?“ Jason´s voice was commanding and Tony was taught to answer to that one.“No….you know that…I am ….with you now.“ And there was the fist in his hair again. The familiar pain, with Jason´s fingers almost pulling his hair out one by one.  
„You are a terrible liar. I know you love her. You were on break when you met me but I know you have feelings for her.“  
Tony, with tears, nodded. There was no point denying it.  
He realized his mistake just after Jason reavealed himself. But it was too late. He couldn´t think straight and had no way to protect Pepper in any way than to stick with Jason and keep him around.  
„Well, then, I guess I will have to remove the temptation.“ That one sentence woke Tony up from his letargy and pierced through his clouded mind. As Jason stood up and went back to their room, Tony´s mind was suddenly clear. It was probably the only useful thing he learnt during those terrible months. Jason´s „hormones“ worked on him only in a very close proximity, that was the reason why he usually rarely struggled during the rough sex and was even able to enjoy it from time to time. But once he was more than a meter away from Jason, he was mostly motivated by fear. All of that was gone now. He jumped out of the bathtub, grabbed the nearest towel, ignored the pain in his ribs and ran to Jason.  
Without any thinking, he grabbed Jason´s shoulder from behind and stopped him.  
The taller man turned around and made Tony immediately back up. He never saw Jason so angry. But he had to protect Pepper. He knew that so far, those were empty threats. And even when he misbehaved, it was him who got punished. But Jason was serious this time.  
„Jason, p-please….don´t hurt her.“ He had no idea if Jason had some assassin on stand-by or if he could just kill her by himself. He had all Tony´s sources available so he could make simply her car cash or plane fall….it was a pure luck he didn´t harm her yet. She was just lucky because she did not try to contact Tony too often and kept her distance.  
Ironically, Jason hurting Tony so badly last night made her curious again and started it all. So in a way, it was Jason´s fault. But Tony was not going to say that to Jason´s face, of course.  
„She is just worried for me. It is a natural behaviour. That´s what friends do. They worry.“ As Jason pushed him violently away, Tony fell, lost the towel and now was crawling on the ground, naked and wet. It was the most humiliatiing thing that happened to him in a while, how impossible it seemed but he didn´t care. Jason continued to the computer, where he wanted to do whatever he was planning to do.  
„She is more than just a friend to you, Tony. And since she is still a distraction and takes you away from me, she must removed from your life entirely.“ Sitting now at his workstation, he put in the password he changed so Tony was locked out of his own systems, and turned on the camera. It was crazy but there was Pepper, on her way to the car. There weren´t any cameras in her apartment, or her office but they covered pretty much 90% of the whole Stark Industries building and outside of it. Except bathrooms and offices, they were everywhere. Tony insisted on it all those years ago after Obediah Stane incident. Antoher thing that turned against him and could kill Pepper.  
„Jason, this is stupid! How is she a distraction? I am with you now. Can´t you see it?“  
„Oh, come on. You are with me because I have my fingers on your keyboards and in your ass!“ Cruel but truth. Tony went pale. Of course he was now with Jason under threat and because he let Jason to do to him whatever he pleased. But until now, he believed Jason just went mad and did not realize it. But of course there were these moments of clarity when he was very much aware of their relationship. Based on the fear and threat.  
„OK, OK….Jason…yes, I admit…I love her. I always will and I always did. But what can I do now? I am with you, here, no matter the circumstances. Please, don´t….do whatever it is you are planning to do. I will do anything to make it up to you.“ He knew this was a promise that could cost him the last of his freedom. He still didn´t get any chance to create a plan how to get away, how to stop all this and if he had any chance at all, it depeneded on Pepper and Rhodey, and them realizing he was in this unwillingly.  
He was now sitting on the carpet, water dropping now from his hair, mixed with a sweat because he was so afraid and so full of adrenalin that he would probably need to take the bath again. Jason raised from the chair, tall and menacing, looking at him as if he was just some small meaningless thing. Which, right now, he apparently was.  
„Ah, Tony, you still don´t understand that I own you. And I own everything around you. Anything you say? So how about make this arangment official?“ Tony swallowed.  
„O-official?“ Jason touched his hair and Tony instinctively prepared himself for pain but Jason only touched his hair and his head gently.  
„Yes. We should get married. That way, you will be mine and …all your assets will be mine, too. That is your evidence, that is what you have to do. She won´t be able to take you away from me.“ Marriage? Tony didn´t even know it was possible or legal here? Of course it was. He himself went to find the information in his first month with Jason….  
„I…Jason…this is… a big step.“ Jason sat down, facing him, studying his face, eventually touching him. Again, very gently. If Tony ever imagined that someone would propose to him or that he would propose to someone, it would not be with him sitting on the floor, naked, sweaty, shaking with fear, with his violent partner sitting there.  
„Oh, we don ´t need to make a fuzz around it. No press. Just you, me and some two witnesses I can find. I am sure someone will be willing to participate for money? We just release a small announcement to press. No biggie.“  
„Jason, I am Tony Stark, I can assure you, this will be a biggie. If you want to stay in the shadows, this is not the best way.“ This was, all of the sudden, one of the most honest talks they had since Jason started his crazy plan. Tony could reason with him now when Jason was sane for a while.  
„You have already an access to all my accounts, technology….but they don ´t care much for you. Ross seems to think you still work for him, they are leaving you alone. But once we do this….you will be under pressure. They will follow you. It is a very different thing when your face appears in the tabloid as my boyfriend here and there, and when you will be my official partner in life and business.“ Jason stood up…. Tony was hoping he got him distracted from the idea of marriage – that made his stomach sick – and most of all, from Pepper.  
After a terrible long time, when Tony already started to feel cold because he was still naked on the floor, but did not dare to move, Jason looked back at him.  
To his relief, the sanity in Jason´s eyes was still there, but now mixed with a cruel smile that played on his lips.  
„OK, Tony. You still can be a very pragmatic asshole, even beaten and afraid. You made a good point. I often forget that you are still who you are and that the best place for me is in your shadow. But it still doesn´t change the fact you are bothered and distracted by Potts. We have to do something about it. I don ´t want you to meet her anymore. Not at meetings, not via skype, not even a phone call. When she calls, I will pick up. Just as I do it with that another annoying friend of yours, Rhodes. And while you are at it….I know that you were hoping that Vision could march here, drag me trhough wall and everything would be over. I have to make sure that won´t happen either. I know you know where he is. That is – just like the rest of the Avengers location – in your head and I respected it so far simply because the information was no use to me. But now…you contact Vision, and make sure he stays where he is. Make up whatever reason you can for him to stay. That the government is after him, that they want to make him an example and lock him down with the rest of the Avengers. I know he is strong and couldn´t be locked down but you have to convince him. You are smart, I am sure you will figure out something. And only then, after all these people are away from your life, only then, I will forget about Potts and the marriage because only then, I will be finally able to make this little empire of yours mine without looking back over my shoulder.  
Once I own all your assets, I won´t be bothered by anybody marching here because *I* will be as powerful as Tony Stark. And….as a cherry on the top, I will have you, ready for me in my bed anytime I want. Nod if this is clear. Don ´t say anything unless you want to lose a few teeth.“….Jason was now looming over Tony, who was in shock, unable to move and surprised how quickly the status quo he managed to maintain with Jason got out of hand. This would cut him off completely. Sane Jason was worse than the insane one.  
But he had no choice. If he tried anything now, or refused, Pepper would be dead by morning, he would be forced to marry Jason and that would be probably even worse because then he would lose all his property to Jason as well.  
He could, officially, control even Avengers HQ and everything he owned. He couldn´t let that happen. Jason had now access to everything but with all the secrecy, it was still a small room for Tony to wait and prepare….something, to come up with some plan. He wasn ´t sure what a complete isolation would do to him or if Pepper wouldn´t go mad and marched in here. Or worse, made her so angry that she would never talk to him again. But in order to protect her…Tony, very slowly, nodded. And closed his eyes so he wouldn´t need to look at Jason. He only heard the cruel smile in Jason´s tone.  
„Good…now go finish the bath, you are filthy and pathetic, crawling on that floor. And prepare yourself for me again, as usual. We will have to set up some rules from now on. I will tell you after you are done. Come back soon, I hate to wait.“ With that, Jason started to undress and went to bed. Tony felt something very heavy inside. This was it. He felt like the first night, when Jason revealed himself. Jason raped him the first time that night. Tony later sort of accepted his faith, with some struggle here and there. Like last night. But he knew he couldn´t face Jason tonight. He hated the man. All the remaining affection or love he had left for Jason was gone. Hate and disgust was all that left. He went back to the bathroom, to prepare himself, as Jason liked to call it. It was a very unpleasant process for Tony and by doing so every day, a slightly painful one as well. With leaving the door to the bathroom open, as he was ordered by Jason long time ago. He climbed back to the bathtub, where he sank his head under water so Jason couldn´t hear him cry and see the tears.


End file.
